My life and I
by firebenderzuka
Summary: just random things go around. the avatar characters is now living with me and now i have to put up with them actually quite fun. plaese enjoy
1. the lady thing

Hi people. I deleted my other one because I kept on getting reviews about my horrible job at spelling, grammar and literature but please, did any of u people even tried to enjoy the story. So I thought, " hmm. If they are just keep on giving my reviews about my horrible work that I work my butt off trying to fix it, then the didn't enjoy the story so I deleted it" was my story really that bad? The only reviews that I got was , " wow this is good keep on going !" and , " gimme , gimme more or I will kill u." that's it just 2 comments, 2 people who actually liked it. So please in this one just ignore the spelling and literature errors, so I don't have any presure on me. Thanx.

Firebenderzuka

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me: hi people. Now the avatar characters is going to live with me. Nobody else but me and the avatar characters . No parents and no sisters. This is going to be the best time of my life, ( hears something break in the other room) or not. ( sees aang just standing there with a bowl of cereal now on the ground with bowl broken into pieces.) AANG DID U DO THIS!

Aang: uh no... ok fine I did. But it was an accident, I'm sorry. ( makes puppy dog eyes)

me:OMG! He is so cute. Can't resist. Ok apology accepted. U go on up to ur room while I'll clean this mess up.

Aang: hey thanx. Alyssa ( my name) u r the best!

Alyssa: yea yea. I try. Now MOVE IT!

Aang: ( walks up the stairs) dang first she was all nice now she got mean.

Alyssa: I heard that!

Aang: (now starts running up stairs)

Alyssa: yea, yea that's what I thought.

Katara: Alyssa! Alyssa! Where are u.

Alyssa: I'm down stairs in the kitchen!

Katara: ( runs into kitchen) uhhhh. Can I talk to u.

Alyssa: sure what is it.

Katara: no in private like in the bathroom.

Alyssa: umm sure.

We both walked into the bathroom.

Alyssa: ok what is it.

Katara: ok I got my( sorry guys if this makes u uncomfortable) um my lady thing.

Alyssa: whaaaaa lady thing... OH THAT LADY THING.

Zuko was about to walk into the bathroom until he heard voices in the bathroom. He put his ear up against the door and listened to there conversation.

Alyssa: so do u need anything like a pad or a tampon.

Katara: uh.. A pad would be nice.

Alyssa: ok I'll be right back. ( walked towards the door slammed it open and heard a loud thud hit the floor.) What the ... zuko. ( sees zuko rubbing his forehead) .

Zuko: ow that hurt.

Alyssa: how long have you've been there and did you hear anything!

Zuko: um... I just got here and I had um.. no idea what u guys were talking about.

Alyssa: right! Come on katara. I am sure zuko has to do his business

zuko: grrrrrrrrrrr..

katara and I went to my bedroom while zuko did his business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I hope u liked this one. This time I won't be deleting anymore fanfics. So I hope this one has better grammar and literature because I do not want anymore pressure on any of my fanfics.

Thanx. Hoped u like it. Leave nice reviews.


	2. egg sandwiches and bacon

Ok. if any of you didn't get what the LADY thing was it is what I like to call when u get ur coughperiodcough yea. So um enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next day

sokka: ow. Aw fisssss god OW!

Me: that's it. (Gets out of bed at 6:00 am and goes into bathroom) WHAT ARE U DOING!

Sokka: um nothing ( puts razor behind back)

Me: well it doesn't sound like ur doing nothing! You have been screaming OW for the past 2 hours!

Sokka: ok. Please don't tell the guys. I was shaving and I got a few cuts on my cheek.

Me: a few. Looks more like 6. No wait 7! You need to be careful. I am going down to make breakfast. Come down when ur ready.

Sokka: if it has to do with any food. I am right behind yah.

30 minutes later

Me: breakfast is ready.

Aang: what is for breakfast.

Me: egg sandwiches and bacon.

Aang: um. Can I just have the egg sandwiches.

Me: no bacon. Why. What did bacon ever do 2 u.

Aang : nothing it's just that I am a vegetarian.

Zuko: ( comes down from bedroom rubbing his eyes awake) morning whats for breakfast?

Sokka: egg sandwiches and bacon.

Zuko: sounds good.

Me: hey don't rub ur eyes. Here take this. ( gives zuko a wet rag)

zuko: what am I supposed to do with this.

Me: u r supposed to rub it in ur face.

Zuko: o ok.

We all sit at the dinner table except 2 other people.

Me: ok we r missing people. who are we missing!

Aang: um lets see. Um katara and...

Sokka: toph

Me: ok. Zuko go wake them up.

Zuko: what why me!

Me: because I told you so. Now go.

Zuko upstairs to wake up katara and toph.

Toph comes down stairs.

Toph: hi people whats for breakfast.

Sokka: egg sandwiches and bacon.

Toph: wow. That sounds good.

Me: yes yes. I'm an natural.

We all hear people fumble down the stairs.

Me: what the...( Starts laughing)

katara and zuko has fallen down the stairs and now zuko is right on top of katara with her wrist's pinned down.

Me: (bursts out laughing)

zuko: whats so funny!

Me: nothing, nothing. It's just...I like ur position.( Starts laughing again)

zuko: (looks down and sees himself on katara) oh. Sorry. ( he helps katara up)

katara: ( starts blushing) um. Well whats for breakfast.

Everybody: EGG SANDWICHES AND BACON!

Katara: well geesh I only wanted to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hahahaha. That was funny that they fell down the stairs together.

Just to let u know. I hate kataang but I love tophaang and zutara so they are most likely that katara and zuko will be together and toph and aang will be together. I am such a zutara freak.

Ps. I suck at cooking. I just wanted to rock at cooking in this fanfic, so yea u get the point.


	3. the mall and surprises

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. My dad just came back from Samoa. He was visiting my grand father and didn't take me with him (hmph. Makes pouty look) but o well. I will probally update more chapters on the weekened because I just started school. (I'm in 7th grade now) and I get piles of homework. . hey I just finished my homework just now. So here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang: I'm bored

Katara: me too

Sokka: me three

Toph: me four

Zuko: me five

Me: yea. I'm getting to the point of dying of bordem too. Hmmmmmmmm. Lets go somewhere like, Hot Topic or Borders or even better, EB GAMES! O what the heck lets go to the mall.

Katara: uuuuuuu. Sounds fun. Yea lets do it.

Sokka: sure why not.

Aang: ok.

Toph: sure

Zuko: anywhere but here.

Me: ok its settled then

30 minutes later

Me: ok we are here. Lets split up. Me katara, toph. Zuko, sokka and aang. Guys meet me back here at the fountain in a few hours ok. I will bring back surprises for u guys.

We all split up.

Katara: so what is the surprise.

Me: I'll tell u later but right now I want a new game for my Xbox, game cube, psp, and ps2.

Toph: ok.

We all walk into ebgames

toph: o cool store. They have a lot of video games here.

Me: yea. U 2 go look around , while I find my games.

Katara: ok.

Me: now lets see. (Walks over 2 xbox section) hmmmmm. I think I'll get halo or softball game.

Hmmmmmmmm. I'll stick with Halo.( Walks over to game cube section) lets see. O cool a naruto game I'm so getting that. ( walks over to psp section.) I think I'll get a movie accept a game. O wow kung fu hustle. I like that movie. ( walks over to ps2 section) finally. It's out! Final fantasy 13. Alright lets pay for this.( Pays for games) alright katara, toph. ( no answer) kata...( See's katara surrounded by guys but not only guys, guys that went to her school. The gang that will pick on people and gossip about things that weren't true.) OMG! (walks to katara pulls her arm from the group)

guy1: hey we were talking to her.

Katara: thank you so much katara

Me: what do you mean thank you.

Katara: those guys made me uncomfortable. They threatened me. They said if I walk away from them they would beat me..

Me: omg!sorry if I yelled at you.

Zuko, aang, sokka walk into the store.

Guy 1: ( grabs katara by the arm) hey we are not done with you.

Me: hey let go of her brad.

Brad: o isn't it miss young alyssa.

Me: I said let go of her.

Chad: why should he.

Zuko: cuz she said so.

Brad: o and who are u.

Me: um. He is her boyfriend.( Grabs katara and puts her besides zuko)

zuko: what I'm not..

Me: yes u r. just go with the flow.

Brad: so this is ur girl.

Zuko: um sure. Yes.

Brad: mind if we borrow her tonite.

Zuko was just about to say something right when he punched zuko.

Brad: come on I know you could fight.

Me: y won't u just leave them alone! ( punches brad real hard that makes hi bleed) go!

Brad: yes ma'am.

Me: yea I thought so.

We all walked out of the store and saw toph, aang and sokka in hot topic. They came out.

Sokka: where to next.

Me: um u guys wait here while me toph and katara get ur surprises.

Zuko: what ever.

We walked into the store and 10 min later we came out.

Me: here. ( hands zuko black swimming trunks with fire on the bottom, hands sokka a blue swimming trunk with Hawaiian flowers on it and hands aang: white swimming trunks with blue spirals on it.)

Me: ( throws hands in the air. Surprise)

katara: (laughs )

toph: giggling

aang/sokka/ zuko: what are these for.

Me: swimming! We al decided that we should go to the beach tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wow long chapter. Haha. I sure showed those punks. Heheheee .ok I promise that I will wright another chapter this Saturday. Maybe 2 chapters. So see ya then.


	4. the beach

Hi peoples. I have been busy like crazy this week. So I might update tomorrow. O and if u guys were wondering, avatar chacacters are wearing modern day clothes, and yes I own all the game tech(I am a video game freak). In some of my fanfics, I will have a few friends, in this chapter it is my friends maile and conor and my other ones while have just maile and mariah. Ok enjoy the randomness. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: (calls maile on my cell phone)(hey peoples if u were wondering, my phone is shiny and I like shiny) ring...ring...

Maile: hello

Me: hey maile.

Maile: o .hi alyssa.

Me: I was just wondering if u could go to the beach with me and some of my friends?

Maile: o sure what time.

Me: lets see...1:00.

Maile: ok I'll meet yah there. Bye

Me: ok. O wait maile.

Maile: yeah

Me: I am gonna try to get conor to come with us.

Maile: ok...I'll get to get the drinks then.

Me: ok. No beer or any kind of alchol maile!

Maile: awww man. Ur no fun.

Me: bye( I hang up)( aang is right in front of my face)

aang: HI WHO WAS THAT!

Me: aang u r right infront of my face and I just called my friend are you getting ready.

Aang: uh no I am still in my pagamas.

Me: then go get dressed like everyone else. And don't forget ur swimming trunks.

Aang: k

me: (calls conor)

ring...ring...

Conor: hello

me: hi conor it's me alyssa. I was wondering if u wanted to go to the beach with me maile and my friends?

Coner: ok sure what time?

Me: 1:00

conor:ok bye.

Me: see ya there.(hangs up the phone)

katara comes don with really short shorts and a tank with her baithing suit under it.

Me: dang how can u live with that short shorts.

Katara: well we are going to the beach aren't we?

Me: yea but u could where longer shorts like me. But its ok.

Katara: o well. I packed every thing.

Me: good. We are making good time. ( it is 12:30) now all we need to do is wait for the guys.

Sokka: walks down stairs with a blue loose shirt and his swimming trunks under.

Sokka: I am ready! TO THE LIBRARY!( Incase you guys didn't know, that line was from the last eposode of avatar.)

Zuko: we are not going to the library dimwit.

Zuko came out of his room with a tight black shirt and and and baggy jeans.

Me: jesus. What is with men and really tight shirts.

Katara: u look hot! I mean u look good.

Zuko: u look sexy I mean u look good too.

Me: ok love birds. As much as I want u 2 ending up being together, If we waste any time with kissy stuff then we are going to be late so get of the house as fast as u can and start walking.

At the beach

me and maile set a beach blanket down and changed while everybody stripped down to our baithing suits.

Me: man conor is late. I wonder where he is.

Maile: well he just came here 5 min ago.

Me: he did. Man he is good.

Katara had a blue bikini with hawaiian flowers on it. toph had a regular littile kids suit that was green with flowers on it, conor had black swimming trunks withavatar in white, maile had a brown bikini top with black trunks that said hawaaian legacy on it and I had a green bikini top with turtles on it and black swimming trunks with hawaiian flowers and the word samoan on one side and built on the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aang: hi mine name is aang what is urs.

Conor: conor. Hey do u want to have a splash fight and poor all kinds of cold water on alyssa.

Aang: yea.!

( gets bucket of water and poors it all over alyssa while she was tanning with maile.)

Me: ahhbhhhh. It's cooold!

Aang/conor: muhahahahahahahaha. We did it.

Me: one day I am going to...

Maile: here alyssa have a drink.

Me: (takes the drink from maile's hand. Too angry that I don't even read what kind of drink it is) mmmmmmm.. This is good! What is it.

Maile: RUM!

Me: what. Sighs. What the heck. Its good. Come on maile lets fill our brains with rum!

Maile/me: muhahahahahahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sokka: hey zuko come here I have a plan.( Zuko comes over and sokka whispers in zuko's ear)

zuko: it's perfect. Lets go!

( zuko and sokka creeps down katara's side while she was sleeping in the sun and grabs her. She wakes up)

katara: zuko, sokka what are u doing.

Zuko: nothing.

Katara: put me down!( She kicks sokka and he falls down but zuko still has here and there is no way she could get down.) Zuko! Let go of me! ( zuko walks into tthw water which only came up to aang's waist)

zuko: fine! U want down. Here.( Zuko drops katara in the water.)

Maile/me:ahahahahjahahahzahaasbnckjdsghfhdsvjdsvgdsbnclabjVKX.( Kind of zinged by the rum)

( conor and aang are building a sand castle of the southern airtemple)

katara: come here u...

zuko: what!

Katara: sexy peice of meat!(katara takles zuko down to the ground which made them wrestle through the water)

zuko: ( katara is on top of zuko) wait what did u just call me.

Katara: uh nothing!( She got off him untill he grabbend here ankle which made her fall)

zuko: muhahahahaha. I have you now.( Ran torward her and bla blas bla bla enough of them)

\ 2 hours later.

Home

me: doodly dod ododb diik.

Katara: what is wrong with u.

me: nothing is wrong with me buddy o pal.

Katara: yea u are go into ur bed and don't do anything stupid on the way.

Me : don't worry katara. I'll be fine. Zuko! zuko! Come here! U katabla stay here for a min.

katara: ooooookkkkkkkkkayy.

Zuko. Yea.

Me: u 2 come closer to me.

( they do so)

me: closer.

( they do so)

me: alittle bit closer.

( now katara, Mine and zuko's face were up close, suddenly I smash their body's together whick brought them to a kiss.)

Me: muhahahjahahAHahASNBSVAMCDSAJDADVSJVDJ.( Faints)and falls to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok there is my chapter.muhahahhjahahahkah. Me evil!


	5. bungee jumping

I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update in a while. I had to get some kind of idea and it was my birthday weekened. Yea. I'm an old person. Only 12 years old. So I will now update an chapter if I at least get 10 reviews. Here you go. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: uhhhh. I feel horrible this morning. Some1 give me an asprine.

Sokka: here ya go!

Me: y r u so perky!

Sokka: I don't know. I just found a delicious drink in the fridge.

Me: what!

Sokka: a really awesome drink! Now if you'll excuse me. I am going to bungee jump off the roof with zuko and aang.

Me:( now remembers that I bought cactus juice the other day) did u drink my cactus juice!

Sokka: maayyybeee. But not just me. Zuko and aang did too.

Me: I don't care what they do. Did u save some for me.

Sokka: yea I think we have a little bit left.

Me: ok good.( Digs through closet for a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads out of the closet)

sokka: um... where are you going?

Me: um. I'm going bungee jumping with you. I am not going to let u guys have all the glory. Now give me some of that cactus juice to wake me up and keep me going.

Sokka: ok!(runs down stairs.)

Me:( walks down stairs and sees katara sitting down watching tv)

katara: where are you going.

Me: going bungee jumping with the guys. Why?

Katara: hey that's dangerous. U shouldn't go.

Me: ok. Look. I don't give a care. I jumped off my school roof without any saftey gear at my dance once. It was fun!

Katara: fine! Go kill urself.

Me: ( walks out and climbs on the roof and jumps off) wooohooo!

Zuko: (jumps off) yeeeeaahhh.

Aang:(jumps off) yahhhhhooo!

Sokka: (jumps off) !$$#$!

Me: lets do it again.

Everybody: yea!

Katara: pghg. Idiots...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry. Short chapter. I will only write up the chapter if u guys give me 10 reviews. Thanx.XD!


	6. katara or jin

Sorry for the lack of updating chapters. My computer froze up for a while. I am not goin to do the 10 review thing anymore. It seems that it is causing problems. So I am going to update when I feel like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me: man that was the greatest episode ever!

Katara: which one?

Me: umm... wait wait I have it...don't tell me...

Toph: the tales of ba sing sai!

Me: hay. I told u not to tell me! and how did you know I was going to say that.

Toph: I am not only blind, I am a blind mind readerposes

Me: omg, really! Read my mind!

Toph: I am just kidding. Who would want to read ur mind.

Me: I'm not a perv!

Toph: I'm not saying ur a perv.

Me: stfu!

Toph: hey,hey..lets go back on subject. U said that the tales of ba sing sai was awesome!

Sokka: why do you think.

( warning! this is a spoiler.if you haven't seen the episode and if u would like to find out what happened read on )

Me: well I think it is awesome because zuko goes out with a girl named gen!

Katara: WHAT!

Me: whats the matter katara.. Jealous...

Katara: no! Why would I like that scum bag.

Sokka: really he went out!

Me: I'm not kidding.

Aang: did he kiss her.

Katara: no! Why would zuko kiss her.

(Zuko walks behind her)

zuko: why would I kiss who?

Katara: you went out with another woman!

Jin: yea. What of it. And yes we kissed.

Me: hey how did you get in here!

Katara: how could you zuko after the relationship we had!

Toph: umm you never had a relationship with zuko!

Katara: so what.

Jin: hahahaha. I got mister hot stuff over here and you did not( says it is in a teasing tone and points finger at katara)

katara: u better put away that finger before I chop it off. Now DIE!

JIN: AHHHHHHH!

Everybody: it's about to be a GIRL FIGHT!

Katara:YOU GUYS DIE TOO! RAWR!

Me: AHHH RUN!

Katara: Yar. Adasfdskgfasbfbsdbcfvkbfdskjbvckjsdjvkzcnvlz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hahaha. That was scary! now that zuko kissed jin in the episode, you think I should put them together in the fic or should I stay as a zutara freak ..rr!


	7. i'm sorry

I'm sorry everybody had to read that. I am just not a person who takes crap from everybody. And I felt bad that I said that to that person. I don't really call people names and I don't like when people call me names, especially if you don't know anything about me. So I'll fix my errors. and people, just a good tip in the future, don't insult the writer if they have spelling errors, just tell them. I just started this writting fanfiction and I am not good with grammar but please be patient and I'll learn.

Thanx..

Yours truly,

firebenderzuka(alyssa)


	8. movies!

rises up from the grave hi! Wassupp people! I noe u guys have been waiting a long time and here it is! More updates! Muahahaha!

Enjoy!

Question: should I change my user name to " urpunk101" or just leave it as "firebenderzuka"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

aang screams in my ear

aang: WAKE UP!!!!!!

Me: nuuuuuhhhh, what time is it?!?!

Aang: um I think 5 am. Y?

Me: glowers WHY THE FK WOULD U WAKE ME UP AND FRIGGEN 5 AM!!!!!!!!!

Aang: oh whoops! runs

Me: yea, that's what I thought!

Katara walks in.

Me: what do u want!

Katara: oooohhh someones grumpy this morning!

Me: yeea, u think!??!?! after waking me up after 5 friggen am!

Katara: yyeeeeeaaaa, that was kind of my fault, I was to anxious to ask on what is on today's agenda cause im bored and I was scared u might yell at me so I sent aang...

Me: roar growl hiss rawr sleep and vedge out!

Katara: aaawww but that's nooo fun!

Me: nuuh, fine, how bout a movie?

Katara: auh! Thats perfect! Cya down stairs!

Katara runs out of room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

walks down stairs to meet everyone in the living room

Me: okay, what do u guys wanna watch!?!?

Everyone at the same time: (aang:telly tubies, toph: nothing, katara:titanic, sokka: 300, zuko: final fantasy 7, me: twilight (not really a movie but it will be a movie!)

Me: -.-'' , okay how bout we watch all of them!

Everyone: fiiinnneee

toph: whos movie goes first?

Me: lets start from youngest to oldest, so toph u go first.

Toph: u dimwit, I can't see, so pick something else.

Me: fine then! Ummm, aang u go first.

Zuko: but he's older than everyone

me: not exactly

zuko: fine.

Me: so what was ur movie?

Aang: the telly tubbies!

Everyone: O...M...F...G...

aang puts movie on and we all watch

movie ends

everyone: thank god

Aang:cries!That was the best episode ever!!!

Me: yyeeaaa, whatever. My turn!

puts in twilight

me: yay for vampires!!!!!!!! gasp! Edward is so hott!!!!!! he's mine!!!!

Katara: haha! He is pretty cute.

Zuko: what did u say!?!?!?!

me: she said edward looked cute. I find that as an insult, he's hott, gorgeous and beautiful at the same time!

Zuko: glares at edward

movie ends

me: whos next!?!

Katara: um me!

Sokka: what is ur movie!?!?

Katara: titanic!

Me: haha! Fluff I love fluff!

Zuko/sokka: groans and gags

end of movie

me/katara: sniff we need tissues!

Aang: hands tissue box whos next!!?!?

Sokka: meh!

Zuko: ur movie better be better than all of their movies!

Sokka: glares don't worry, it's 300!

Me/sokka/zuko: yeeeeaaaa, blood, guts, and men running around with capes and like a what? 20 packs?

Movie ends

me/sokka/ zuko: that was the best f-ing movie ever!

Sokka: yea especcially the sexual parts thinks about the lesbo part

me: perv!

Katara/aang: how could u like that movie! It was bloody and gutty and blah!

Me: exactly!

Zuko: my turn!

Toph: oh joy can't wait to hear this

zuko: shut up toph

toph: grins

me: well what is it!

Zuko: final fantasy 7: advent children!

Me: ooohhh, I love the videogame!

watches movie

me: dude, tifa rocks and vincient is hott and bad A$$!

Everyone: rolls eyes

me: what, a girl can like!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

wow that took longer than I expected. Oh well, hope u enjoy!


End file.
